“On-board diagnostics (OBD)” is a term referring to a vehicle's self-diagnostic and reporting capability. OBD systems give the vehicle owner or repair technician access to the status of the various vehicle sub-systems. The amount of diagnostic information available via OBD has varied widely since its introduction in the early 1980s′ versions of on-board vehicle computers. Early versions of OBD would simply illuminate a malfunction indicator light if a problem was detected but would not provide any information as to the nature of the problem. Modern OBD implementations use a standardized digital communications port to provide real-time data in addition to a standardized series of diagnostic trouble codes (DTCs), which allow one to rapidly identify and remedy malfunctions within the vehicle.
OBD-1 was developed to encourage auto manufacturers to design reliable emission control systems that remain effective for the vehicle's “useful life”. OBD 1.5 provided additional vehicle-specific diagnostic and control circuits via the connector. For example, there are OBD-1 interfaces for a Class 2 serial data stream from a Power Train Control Module (PCM), a Central Control Module (CCM) diagnostic terminal, a radio data stream, an airbag system, a selective ride control system, a low tire pressure warning system, and the passive keyless entry system, etc.
OBD-2 is an improvement over OBD-I in both capability and standardization. All cars manufactured after 1996 are required to have an OBD-2 port. The OBD-2 standard specifies the type of diagnostic connector and its pin locations, the electrical signaling protocols available, and the messaging format. It also provides a candidate list of vehicle parameters to monitor along with how to encode the data for each. There is a pin in the connector that provides power for the scan tool from the vehicle battery, which eliminates the need to connect a scan tool to a power source separately. However, some technicians might still connect the scan tool to an auxiliary power source to protect data in the unusual event that a vehicle experiences a loss of electrical power due to a malfunction. Finally, the OBD-2 standard provides an extensible list of DTCs. As a result of this standardization, a single device can query the on-board computer(s) in any vehicle.
This OBD-2 came in two models OBD-2A and OBD-2B. OBD-2 standardization was prompted by emissions requirements, and though only emission-related codes and data are required to be transmitted through it, most manufacturers have made the OBD-2 Data Link Connector (DLC) the only one in the vehicle through which all systems are diagnosed and programmed. OBD-2 Diagnostic Trouble Codes are 4-digit, preceded by a letter: P for engine and transmission (i.e., powertrain, etc.), B for body, C for chassis, U for network, etc.
OBD-2 ports and devices have also been used for safety purposes. Such devices are used to monitor driving habits, prevent phone use or texting during driving while intoxicated, etc.
OBD-2 devices are used for Usage-based insurance, also known as pay as you drive (PAYD) and pay how you drive (PHYD) and whereby the costs of motor insurance are dependent upon type of vehicle used, measured against time, distance, behavior and place.
A “habit” is an acquired behavior pattern regularly followed until it has becomes involuntary. Many drivers start driving at a very early age (e.g., 16, etc.) and develop regularly followed driving habits that are practiced each and every time they drive a vehicle. Such driving habits can be recorded within a vehicle from an OBD-2 device.
For example, using a small device that connects to a OBD-2 port, ESURANCE DRIVESENSE™ allows policyholders to track a variety of driving habits, from how much time they spend behind the wheel, to unsafe driving habits like speeding and sudden braking. Depending on how safely they drive, DRIVESENSE could save them money on their car insurance.
ESURANCE's teen program, ESURANCE DRIVESAFE® combines OBD-2 technology with a smartphone application to help limit phone use while driving. With the data gathered from a teen's car, parents get essential information about their driving in order to better coach them on specific habits.
The telecom provider SPRINT also offers an OBD-2 device that prevents a driver from texting and/or talking during driving. Other company's offer similar devices to track texting and/or talking behaviors.
OBD-2 are also used for vehicle tracking with Global Positioning System (GPS) and other (e.g., cellular telephone, wireless data, etc.) technologies. Such a GPS tracker that installs in the OBD-2 port of a vehicle and communicates the vehicle's location in real-time.
OBD-2 devices are also used to prevent drunk driving. For example, a Driver Alcohol Detection System for Safety (DADSS) includes “ignition interlock” systems. Such ignition systems require motorists with previous drunken-driving convictions to breathe into a blood-alcohol sensor to unlock the ignition to start the vehicle.
Other OBD-2 devices are used to assist parents of new drivers. An OBD-2 device either attach to a vehicles windscreen, like an add-on navigation system, or plug into the vehicle's OBD-2 port by the steering column under the dashboard. Using dedicated websites or smart phone applications, a maximum speed a car may be driven, geographical zones to be avoided (“geofencing”) and any destinations that are specifically forbidden can be set. If the car is driven too fast, starts behaving erratically or breaks any of a set pre-defined rules, a driver gets a warning, and a text message or e-mail is sent to the new driver's parents.
There are a number of problems associated with using OBD-2 devices for monitoring drivers of vehicles. One problem is that OBD-2 devices do not collect information about the physical positions of seats, mirrors, etc. the driver may use. Another problem is that such OBD-2 devices do not collect and store a unique driver profile for the driver. Another problem is that such OBD-2 devices do not collect and store driver information as a result of the driver configuring and operating the vehicle. Thus, a driver with a suspended license could still operate the vehicle and if queried, indicate someone else was driving the vehicle.
The have been attempts to solve some of the problems with existing OBD-2 devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,134, that issued to McMillan et al. teaches “A method and system of determining a cost of automobile insurance based upon monitoring, recording and communicating data representative of operator and vehicle driving characteristics. The cost is adjustable retrospectively and can be prospectively set by relating the driving characteristics to predetermined safety standards. The method comprises steps of monitoring a plurality of raw data elements representative of an operating state of the vehicle or an action of the operator. Selected ones of the raw data elements are recorded when the ones are determined to have an identified relationship to safety standards. The selected ones are consolidated for processing against an insurer profile and for identifying a surcharge or discount to be applied to a base cost of automobile insurance. A final cost is produced from the base costs and the surcharges or discounts.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,529,723 that issued to Bentley teaches “The present invention provides an automated user notification system for monitoring user items and notifying a user when selected conditions occur. A first portion of the notification system comprises a network operations center (NOC). The NOC stores user information about one or more user items and is further coupled to a plurality of communication devices that can automatically contact a user. A second portion of the notification system comprises at least one detector. The detector monitors one or more user items and provides information regarding selected conditions of the user items to the NOC via a communication link. When the information is received by the NOC, the NOC automatically matches the received information to information stored at the NOC to determine if a condition exist wherein the user should be automatically notified.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,853,956 that issued to Ballard et al. teaches “A sobriety interlock system having an alcohol detection device electrically connected to a computing device is provided. An electronic circuit is electrically connected between the computing device and an OBD-II port on a machine for receiving data related to operation of the machine. A breath sample is provided by an operator of the machine and the alcohol detection device determines the alcohol concentration of the breath sample. The computing device determines a blood alcohol concentration for the operator based on the breath alcohol concentration, and the computing device prevents or allows operation of the machine based on the level of the blood alcohol concentration. A memory device stores machine operation data received through the OBD-II port.”
U.S. Pat. No. 7,113,127 that issued to Banet et al. teaches “Embodiments of the present invention provide a wireless appliance for monitoring a vehicle. The wireless appliance includes a microprocessor configured to select a vehicle-communication protocol of a host vehicle, and then communicate with the host vehicle through the vehicle-communication protocol. The appliance also includes a vehicle-communication circuit, in electrical communication with the microprocessor, which collects diagnostic data from the host vehicle using the vehicle-communication protocol. A GPS module, also in electrical communication with the microprocessor, generates location-based data. For transmitting these data, the appliance includes a first wireless transmitter operating on a terrestrial network and a second wireless transmitter operating on a satellite network. The microprocessor selects the first or second wireless transmitter for transmitting the diagnostic and location-based data.”
U.S. Pat. No. 8,558,678 that issued to Van Wiemeersch et al. teaches “Various embodiments may include detecting an unauthorized use of a vehicle in the absence of GPS location information. Vehicle component condition data may be received for one or more vehicle components. Historical vehicle component condition data for the one or more vehicle components may also be received. A comparison between the vehicle component condition data and the historical vehicle component condition data may be performed in order to determine if an inconsistency exists between the vehicle component condition data and the historical vehicle component condition data based on the comparison. Upon determining the inconsistency, an alert signal signifying an unauthorized use may be generated. At least one of the vehicle component condition data and the alert signal may be transmitted to a remote terminal to alert a user of the unauthorized use.”
U.S. Pat. No. 8,587,420 that issued to Koen teaches “Data flow from a vehicle telematics device to a remote host, rationalized regardless of the source of the data and its format. Disclosed is a method to unify and process data from multiple sources into singular information for use within the telematics device for vehicle usage data, driver performance, and location data.”
U.S. Pat. No. 8,670,897 that issued to Ralson teaches “An in-vehicle mobile communication and routing apparatus for use with a taxi cab, public safety vehicle, delivery truck, fire truck, emergency vehicle, or any vehicle. Embodiments of the invention include a system incorporating the apparatus and a method for using the same. The mobile apparatus is attachable to a vehicle and includes a plurality of long-range transceivers communicatively coupled with one or more databases located remotely from the vehicle, and a plurality of short-range transceivers communicatively coupled with one or more devices external to the mobile apparatus and proximally located to the vehicle. An intelligent power supply is structured to monitor a battery condition of the vehicle and initiate a controlled shutdown of the mobile apparatus responsive to at least one of a timer countdown and a voltage threshold of a vehicle battery. Devices external to the mobile apparatus communicate with an in-vehicle processor and one or more remote databases.”
U.S. Pat. No. 8,688,313 that issued to Margol et al. teaches “A system and method for remotely programming a vehicle including a vehicle connector with a plurality of pins in communication with one or more vehicle sub-systems or modules, a vehicle communication device connected to the vehicle connector; a bi-directional communication link between the vehicle communication device and a remote communication device, and a computer system connected to the remote communication device. The vehicle communication device is configured to receive signals from the pins, convert the signals to a network compatible data packet which can then be transmitted to the remote communication device, which re-coverts the signals to the pin signals, which can be read by a computing system, such as a vehicle scan tool. Programming instructions can be sent from the scan tool to the vehicle, over the bi-directional communication link between the remote communication device and the vehicle communication device.”
U.S. Pat. No. 8,744,678 that issued to Becher et al. teaches “An apparatus that restricts or disables electronic device functionality based on vehicle status data received from the on-board computer (“OBD”) of a public service vehicle. In some embodiments, the vehicle status data is accessed from the OBD through an assembly line diagnostic link (“ALDL”) connector, which eliminates any need for modification of the vehicle during installation. If the software determines the vehicle status data is outside a preset range, which could be customized on a case-by-case basis, the on-board computer of the vehicle could be restricted or disabled until the vehicle status data returns to within the preset range.”
However, none of these solutions solve all of the problems associated with creating unique driver profiles. Thus, it is desirable to solve some of the problems associated with automatically creating unique driver profiles including habits of drivers.